Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Field of endeavor: New Playing Cards and Playing Card Games for use in Homes, Casinos, Internet Casinos, Video Gaming Machines, and Card Rooms.
The Star Playing Cards were Developed to create new ways to play traditional Card Games and to inject a New Visual interest to increase the number of Casino Players. This was accomplished with the use of: 4 different color Suit Symbols in place of 2 color Suit Symbols; the use of 4 added xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d Cards, the same colors as the Suits in the New 56 Card Decks. Both the Facesides and the Backsides are redesigned yet the Cards can be used to also play most traditional Card Games and the 4 new Games.